


Toy Soldier

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Nella mia testa è presente un solo pensiero ricorrente " voglio essere il tuo giocattolo" è come un chiodo fisso, sopratutto quando mi è vicino, ma non posso farmi sottomettere con questa facilità.Xemnas X Saix
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Toy Soldier

Disteso sul letto vedo un’altra notte che pian piano cede posto all’alba, non che cambi molto in questo mondo popolato da tenebre.

Sospiro e mi alzo, tanto è inutile tentare di chiudere gli occhi.

M i sistemo velocemente i capelli, mi vesto e mi dirigo verso il tavolo,  ho intenzione di portarmi  avanti col lavoro, durante il giorno c’è sempre qualcosa o qualcuno che mi disturba  e quindi  adesso  ne approfitto.

Dopo non so quanto qualcuno bussa alla mia porta, scocciato vado a vedere.

Per fortuna è solo Xaldin è venuto a dirmi che la colazione è pronta e che quasi tutti i componenti stanno occupando la tavola, tranne lui, il nostro capo è chiuso in camera.

Chiudo i fogli su cui stavo lavorando ed esco di li, chissà che tipo di giornata sarà oggi.

Non fiato durante la colazione, non amo molto parlare in effetti, lo faccio solo per dare i vari compiti o per rispondere a lui, altrimenti preferisco starmene in silenzio.

Ringrazio di aver già da ieri il foglio con i vari compiti, richiamo l’attenzione di tutti ed inizio a parlare, sul fondo della lista c’è un compito per me, lo leggerò non appena avrò finito, è già difficile farsi ascoltare non posso farmi vedere distratto.

Appena ho finito e sono solo torno con lo sguardo sul foglio.

Cosaaa? Stare tutto il giorno con lui? Ma siamo impazziti?!

Devo inventarmi una scusa e dirgli che ho del lavoro da fare…

Ah-ah e chi credi di prendere in giro, tu brami per stare anche solo cinque minuti con lui.

Sospiro e torno con i piedi per terra, forza sai la sua routine e sai cosa vuole, devi essere veloce e capire in poco come comportarti.

Iniziamo dalla colazione, è metodico anche in questo tutte le mattine vuole lo stesso.

Ormai vado meccanico ed infatti in cinque minuti d’orologio ho finito, prendo il vassoio ed esco dalla cucina.

Un’interminabile corridoio mi separa da lui, sembra che non finisca mai.

Ecco la sua porta, è più grande delle nostre, beh essendo il capo è normale.

Con una mano reggo il vassoio e con l’altra busso.

<“Sir, posso entrare?”>

Attendo una sua risposta in silenzio,

Risposta che arriva dopo poco, entro subito e alle mie spalle la porta si chiude da sola.

Mi dirigo verso il tavolo ed inizio a sistemare tutto, sento i suoi occhi puntati addosso, per questo faccio attenzione a qualsiasi movimento.

<“La colazione è servita come vuole lei sir”>

Aspetto in silenzio sono teso e non posso negarlo a me stesso.

Non mi toglie gli occhi di dosso e questo mi mette a disagio ma non lo do a vedere.

Nel silenzio più totale sento le coperte muoversi si sta alzando, ma io rimango immobile, aspettando un suo comando il quale arriva dopo poco, anche senon è vocale.

Punta con l’indice una vestaglia che giace sulla sedia vicina al suo letto, andandola a prendere immediatamente, poi mi avvicino a lui e, senza farmi notare, mi perdo guardando quel corpo color ebano così perfetto,mentre glisistemo la vestaglia come vuole lui. Venendo colpito dal suo odore. Ogni volta mi ci potrei perdere, è come una droga per me, e forse ne sto iniziando a diventare dipendente.

Mi risveglio e vado a spostare la sedia appena vedo che si dirige verso il tavolo, non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso senza farmi vedere,ovviamente.

Oggi sento che qualcosa è diverso, sono abituato ai suoi silenzi ma sento di dover far attenzione, mi sembra di veder arrivare una tempesta da lontano.

<” Hai dato i compiti di oggi VII?”>

Pronuncia quella frase con tono imperativo, ora che ci ripenso non ho mai sentito altro tono uscire dalla sua bocca se non quando è infuriato, ma nessuno di noi vuol sentire quella voce.

<”Si sir, sono già tutti a lavoro”>

Ti vedo annuire mentre porti la tazza alle tue labbra, in questo momento la invidio.

Ohi, basta cervello, non farmi pensare a queste cose. 

Che sono una ragazzina che perde la testa alla prima cotta?  
E poi lui ha ben altro a cui pensare, non posso certo domandaretroppo. 

<”Sembri distratto oggi VII”>

Le sue parole mi riportano con i piedi per terra.

<”Stavo pensando a come svolgere i miei compiti sir, niente di più”>

Ottima idea Saix, usa la scusa del lavoro anche se potrebbe andare a tuosfavorevisto che potrebbearrabbiarsi perché ancora nonhaisvolto i tuoi compiti di ieri. 

Ma ciò non accade, per fortuna, sento solo il silenzio che torna a regnare dentro la stanza, rotto solo dal rumore di una colazione che, con calma, viene consumata. Cucchiaio, forchetta sul piatto, tazzina posata. 

Poco dopo mi chiama con la mano ed io non posso far altro che obbedire, avvicinandomi a lui.

<”Porta tutto via e poi torna immediatamente qua”>

Ordina ed io mi limito ad annuire portando tutto via.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando so n o lontano, oggi l’aria che si respira in quella stanza è più pesante  del solito  ed io ringrazio di aver questi momenti da solo.

M etto tutto al suo posto e lavo le cose usate,  poi guardo l’orologio della cucina e chiudo gli occhi. Ma quanto tempo ci ho messo a lavare tutto?!

P erfetto ho appena fatto il primo sbaglio della giornata… sospiro e attraverso quel corridoio, andando incontro al mio destino.

F accio un bel respiro ed apro la porta entrando di nuovo in camera dirigendomi verso di lui .

Appena gli sono vicino mi tira uno schiaffo, non emetto nessun suono nonostante faccia un gran male.

<”Ti avevo detto di tornare qua immediatamente, non di farti gli affari tuoi!”> mi ringhia contro.

<”Mi perdoni sir, ho perso troppo tempo nel sistemare”>

Ed ecco che ne arriva un altro e un altro ancora, sento il sapore del sangue riempirmi la bocca ma l’unica cosa che faccio è deglutire e passarmi una mano guantata sulle labbra.

<”Spero di non dovermi più alterare VII”>

Le tue parole suonano minacciose ma so bene cosa vogliono dire.

<”Cercherò di fare di tutto purché non accada, sir.”>

Ti guardo quando vai a cambiarti dietro al paravento.

Subito dopo ti dirigi alla scrivania, facendomi segno di raggiungerti, cosa che faccio immediatamente non voglio tirare troppo la corda.

Butto velocemente un occhio ai fogli che ha fra le mani sono i rapporti che gli ho portato ieri sera, con quelli sono tranquillo in quanto li ho controllatia fondo prima di consegnarli.

<”Proprio non capisco come fai a non rimanere lineare, se rimanessi la persona diligente che vedo in questi rapporti non mi infurierei, ma no, l’errore deve sempre arrivare.”>

Mi dici con tono derisorio,io cerco di ignorare quelle parole ma non ci riesco.

<”So svolgere bene i miei compiti>”

Rispondo seccato e con una rabbia che cerco dicontrollare anche se quelle tue parole mi hanno acceso. Ti vedo alzare la testa dai rapporti e guardarmi dritto negli occhi. Non sono una bambola, non puoi manipolarmi come e quanto ti pare epiace, Xemnas

Ho paura di una tua qualsiasi reazione, non lo nego ma non abbasserò la testa. 

Non questa volta, almeno.

Il resto della  mattina scorre piuttosto tranquillo, capisco che è ora di pranzo quando sento gli altri rientrare e dirigersi verso la sala.

<“Sir è ora di pranzo vuole che glielo porti qua oppure raggiungiamo gli altri?”>

Non alzi la testa dai fogli ma dai l’ennesimo ordine

<“Portami il pranzo qua.”> mi dici secco, io annuisco e mi dirigo verso la porta.

<” Ah tu non mangi, che ti serva da lezione.”>

Annuisco mentre esco, vorrei tanto disubbidire e mangiare qualcosa prima di tornare da lui ma meglio di no, devo andarci cauto.

Prendo il vassoio di stamani e torno in camera servendolo sul tavolo della colazione, mi sta aspettando seduto.

Aspetto un qualunque ordine, ma quello che arriva non è quello che mi aspettavo, mi ordina di guardarlo mangiare, è la prima volta che mi dà una punizione del genere, e giuro che il mio odio adesso, è ben più forte di ciò che provo per lui di solito.

Perché non riesco a ribellarmi?

Appena ha finito porto tutto a Xaldin,il quale mi chiede spiegazioni ma nego e freno subito la sua curiosità, dicendo che non son affari suoi.

Non posso far tardi un’altra voltaedin meno di un minuto sono di nuovo nella sua stanza.

<”Vedo che la lezione ha dato i suoi frutti.”> mi dici prendendoti gioco di me.

<” Direi proprio di si, sir.”>

Stringo i denti, odio dargli ragione quando si burla di me.

Mi passi un foglio con su scritto i compiti che devo assegnare domani agli altri, che strano di solito lo fa quando mi congeda a fine giornata, che sia già arrivato il momento?

Non credo, è troppo presto.

I miei pensieri vengono interrotti dalla sua pericolosa vicinanza, non riesco a capire….

Un brivido freddo mi passa lungo la schiena quando un ombra da lui comandata chiude la porta a chiave.  E d ora?  Che diamine succede?

La mia domanda ha presto una risposta, sento le sue labbra sulle mie ed i polsi stretti con una mano dietro la schiena.

P er cercare di uscire dalla sua presa lo mordo ma questo fa solo arrivare altri due schiaffi sul mio viso,  facendomi uscire  di nuovo, il sangue  dalla bocca.

Lo sento afferrarmi per la gola prima di lanciarmi sul suo letto, in poco è sopra di me, i polsi sono di nuovo bloccati,legati, forse da una sua ombra.

Mi apre il sopra della divisa lasciandomi solo con i pantaloni. Sfiora il mio petto e la differenza delle temperature la sento nettamente, la pelle con cui è fatta la divisa è fredda e questo mi fa rabbrividire.

Ho sognato  così tante volte questo momento ma ora che si sta realizzando mi sembra  strano.

Oh al diavolo vada come vada non mi faccio sfuggire un occasione del genere.

M ugolo quando sento la sua lingua esplorare ogni centimetro della mia pelle,  un gemito sfugge al mio controllo quando si sofferma a giocare sui miei capezzoli, non mi sento in grado di ri bellarmi della sua morsa.

A d un certo punto il buio  s i impossessa dei miei occhi mi ha bendato e non capisco il perché, dove crede che possa andare in queste condizioni?

Sento i miei pantaloni scivolare via assieme all’intimo lasciandomi completamente alla sua mercé.

Riconosco il rumore della pelle che scivola via, sento che si sta spogliando almeno ho un attimo di tregua.

Il freddo del lubrificante che scivola dentro di me e l’ingresso delle sua dita mi fanno tornare bruscamente alla realtà, non è l’ennesimo sogno, sta accadendo davvero.

All’improvviso le togli e ed io ho un attimo di respiro prima di sentire la tua erezione che si fa spazio dentro di me, mi conficco le unghie nei palmi delle mani e mi mordo le labbra.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo  quando mi da un po' di tempo per abituarmi e mi stupisco delle prime spinte che definirei quasi  dolci. 

P ian piano aument a la velocità ed inizi a ad andare più a fondo il mio corpo si sta abituando  alla sua presenz a.

Non so quando ma inizio a chieder e di più, forse perché amo questo misto di dolore e piacere che si spande dentro di me, mentre vedo che accogli con piacere ogni gemito che esce dalla mia bocca, andando ad aumentare la  velocità.

N on vorrei che finisse  mai , ma per mia sfortuna sto arrivando al limite ed anche  lui,  da cosa sento.

B astano altre poche spinte per farmi raggiungere il piacere che mi fa chiamare il  s uo nome mentre inarco la schiena,  sentendo quando si libera dentro di me, spingendosi a fondo e riempiendomi completamente, lasciandomi sfinito e tremante.

Dopo essere uscito mi togli e la fascia e mi liber a le mani.

Abbiamo il fiato corto entrambi, mentre nel mio animo spero che il tuo prossimo ordine non sia di andarmene, visto che non ne sarei capace. Mi ha lasciato senza un briciolo di forza. 

E per fortuna ciò che il mio animo ha sperato avviene, mi ordini di rimanere qua, con te, ed io non posso che esserne contento, facendo poi  un atto di coraggio, pos and o un leggero bacio sulle  s ue labbra, non ho paura della  s ua reazione anzi, sento che potrei abituarmi a questo tuo gioco.

Potrei abituarmi ad essere una preda e tu il mio cacciatore.

Mentre penso a ciò sento gli occhi che si fanno pensanti, non so come andrà domani, se quello che è successo oggi rimarrà un caso isolato oppure si ripeterà.

Voglio solo pensare ad adesso e vorrei che questo momento fosse infinito, ma la nostra vita deve andare avanti, per mia sfortuna.

Ti guardo un ultima volta prima di lasciarmi cadere tra le braccia di morfeo, un solo piccolo pensiero è rimasto nella mia testa, un pensiero egoista.

Voglio essere il tuo giocattolo.


End file.
